The merry go round called love
by crazedchick
Summary: Summary: All four charmed ones are living together and vanquishing demons when the house starts to have problems. The girls hire a handyman called Leo Wyatt to fix the problems but he notices the youngest charmed one and begins to develop feelings for her
1. Chapter 1

**The merry-go-round called love**

**Summary: All four charmed ones are living together(Paige was never given up) and vanquishing demons when the house starts to have problems. The girls hire a handyman called Leo Wyatt to fix the problems but he notices the youngest charmed one and begins to develop feelings for her.However she doesnt notice and tries to push him towards her other sisters because in her heart her sisters happiness comes before her own. Can Leo and the sisters help her to see that sometimes she needs to put herself first or will the halliwell stubborness prevent her from having true love.**

**Pairings: Paige/Leo, Piper/Dan, Pheobe/Cole, Prue/Andy**

**Halliwell Manor:**

"Piper where is that potion?" Her younger sister Pheobe asked in frustration as she stared into the eyes of yet another demon. Prue was laying across the other end of the room with a cut acroos her face whilst the youngest Halliwell, Paige had just been flung through the round coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Hold on im coming" her sister replied in an aggrivated tone,after all she didnt like being bossed around by her younger sister."Well no time like the present ya know" Pheobe replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm."Move outta the way Pheebs" Piper shouted. Pheobe moved to the side giving Piper a clean shot at the demon whilst Piper flung the potion at the demon and they watched as the flames came up around the demon before all that was left was dust.

"Good going you guys,though you were a little slow with the potion Pipes,whats up?" their oldest sister Prue said as she walked into the room looking around at the mess and catching Paiges body on the floor."Hold that thought Piper. Paige hun are you ok?"Prue asked as she helped her youngest sister sit up."Yes thankyou Prue.Its nice that somebody noticed me on the floor hurting,right?" She said looking at Prue with a smile before turning to her sisters and giving them both a true Halliwell glare.

Pheobe noted that the glare was being aimed at her aswell and decided to point out that it was Pipers fault as she didnt have the potion prepared. The three sisters turned to Piper before Prue asked Piper again why the potion making was slow today."Well, i dont know Prue. I have been pointing for the last week that the stove was on the blink but does anyone listen to me? Nooo, they decide to ignore Piper and have ago at her when she doesnt make the potions fast enough. So if its anyones fault its yours because you couldnt be bothered to listen to me and get the damn stove fixed!" Piper spat at each of her sisters before leaving the room and stamping up the stairs to her room.

The remaining sisters looked at one and other before with confusion and amusement clearly written on their faces before Paige said,"Wow i've just had enough soap drama to last me a lifetime." She started laughing at this before catching the glares on everyones faces.She quickly amended her staement." What i meant to say was of course what the hell are we going to do about the stove and the dryer?" she looked at her sisters who looked confused and was about to elaborate when Pheobe intervened."Paige, What do you mean the stove and the dryer,the dryer was fine the last i checked?" "The last time you checked that dryer Pheobe was the last time that i had brussel sprouts for dinner and if i remember correctly that was two moths ago. Anyway the dryer just wont work for me and i dont know why." Paige said with amusement in her voice.

"Kay so thats the stove,dryer and the chanderlier that needs fixing right?" Pheobe asked looking at her sisters for confirmation."Whats up with the chanderlier?" Paige asked looking from one sister to another. Both shrugged their shoulders before Prue finally decided to step in."I think its time to call in a handy man" she stated to both sisters beofre heading out of the room towards the phone.

Pheobe and Paige just looked at one another beofre setting to work on clearing up the latest demonic mess.

Well what do ya think. Inoticed how there arent many Leo/Paige stories on this site and decided to make another one for any Paige/Leo fans out their like me. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2:The handyman

**Chapter 2:The handyman**

The Halliwells were frustrated with the appliances in the house-they were all going beserk and the sisters didnt know why._Today that was going to change!_ the sisters thought at the same time.

Prue had been in touch with local handyman earlier on in the week to come and sort out the problems because the girls themselves were useless when it came to fixing house hold appliances.He was meant to be at the manor for two in the afternoon and since it was only eleven in the morning the girls still had some time to spare.

As-per-usual the two youngest Halliwells were kicking up a fuss about why they all had to stay at the house when they could be out doing something fun.Piper had explained why once but the girls-particulary Paige was once again asking why they had to stay."Come on Prue, Pipes why do we all have to stay in on such a glorious day, waiting for some old guy with a bald patch on his head and a beer belly to come around and fix the things that need fixing" Paige whined again.Prue had had enough,"Paige Matthews Halliwell you are 22 years old now and yet here you are with the immarturity of a five year old going on about why you have to wait for the handyman to come around."Prue stopped a moment to glare at Paige as she was about to interupt when Prue continued,"So let me run this by you like i would a five year old and maybe you will understand why. Me and Pheobe and Piper may not be in the manor all the time, so Paigey we need you to know what the work man looks like so that you wont let a demon or warlock into the house to steal the book of shadows.Ok?" Prue looked to an upset Paige for confirmation-she nodded before glaring at Prue."Anybody else?No?Good!Now who wants a drink?"Prue asked in a calm and controlled tone of voice.Everybody asked for a drink of juice before clearing off into the room leaving Prue to her thoughts.

Prue knew she should apoligise to her sisters,mainly Paige because it wasnt her fault that she hasnt been getting enough sleep for the last few nights.Andy Trudeou was a cop and a damn good one at that,but he was also Prues boyfriend and she hadnt heard from him for the past few days._God Prue your just being paranoid!_ she thought as she looked out of the kitchen window, _I'm sure that Andy is busy with a case and doesnt need me being nosy right now when he has a job to do._She had told herself this time and time again for the past few days but now she had gone and took out her frustrations out on poor Paige,_i'll say sorry when i go into the room_ she muttered to herself, before picking up the tray with the drinks on and carrying in through to the room.

Meanwhile in the living room the other three sisters sat facing each other though Paige was in a world of her own. Prue had never had to use her full name like that unless she was really mad at Paige- which in reality was never. Paige was always a Halliwell but she was given up at birth because of how she was conceived. Her mother Patty Halliwell was a charmed one and she had had an affair with Paiges dad Sam-he was her whitelighter. However in those days these kind of relationships were forbidden and with her parents fearing for her safety they took her to the local church and handed her over to Sister Agnes who promised to make sure that Paige was put with a family who would love her and make her happy.

She was put with the Matthews family and was very happy with them until they had died in a car crash. Young Paige was devastated at the time and still is 12 years later because she felt like she was to blame for her parents death. She had managed to hide these feelings way down deep thinking that they would never peek out again but they had come flowing back to the surface upon hearing her full name being used._Now is not the time to get all angry and upset Paige! _she told herself._Dont let them see you upset you silly girl!_ she said over and over in her head until she heard Prue calling out to her.

"Paige,Paige!"Finally Paige responded to her sisters voice and she was aware of all the concerned looks she was getting from her sisters._Great you stupid girl now you've got them all worried for nothing!_ she told herself before smiling at her sisters,"Im fine ok. Just got a little lost in thinking. Thanks for the drink sis!"she said very quickly hoping to get past the questioning glances without any further hiccups. Prue just nodded and went into her apology,"Look Paige, im sorry about the way i spoke to ya in the kitchen ok.I was worried about Andy and i let you get in they way of my frustrations. Do ya forgive me?" she asked with a nervous smile before Paige answered "Well what are sisters if they cant be in your firing line every now and again." Everyone laughed and were so caught up in the moment that they didnt hear the doorbell ring.

Paige finally calmed down enough to hear the doorbell ring and tried to hush her sisters down as she went to get the door.

Outside the manor a man in his early twenties was waitng patiently with a toolbox in his right hand.He had light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes and stood around six foot tall.

Paige opened the door and took a deep breath inwards as she thought _so much for the 'some old guy with a bald patch on his head and a beer belly' theory Paige cos this guy is hot._The man at the door was also taken in by her Paige as he thought _my god she is absolutely stunning._

"Hi! I'm Leo! Leo Wyatt!" he said knocking Paige out of her trance.

So what do ya think. I know i've left you on a cliffie but hey what fun is a story without these kinda moments. Will update soon as possible.Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3:Sisters cant live with them

_**Hey you guys.Thanks for the reviews-i was worried no one would like it.**_

**Chapter 3:Sisters cant live with them-cant live without them!**

Last chapter reminder:

_Paige opened the door and took a deep breath inwards as she thought "so much for the 'some old guy with a bald patch on his head and a beer belly' theory Paige cos this guy is hot."The man at the door was also taken in by her Paige as he thought my god she is absolutely stunning._

_"Hi! I'm Leo! Leo Wyatt!" he said knocking Paige out of her trance._

Just as Paige went to tell Leo who she was, her sisters came bustling to the door and saw the handsome man looking amused at them all.Paige gave a small smile before thinking _Typical,just bloody typical! Why is it that whenever i like a guy you three come along and snatch it away from me!Grrrr._

"You guys this is the handyman,Leo Wyatt."she sighed before pushing past them.

Leo was a little disappointed when the girl who had answered the door didnt even bother to tell him her name _well duh-she couldnt say anything with the other women giving you THE LOOK! _he thought as he smiled at the three ladies present. The young woman on the right with short dark hair and a cute baby face spoke first,"Hey, im Pheobe Halliwell and these are my sisters Piper and Prue." she said pointing to each sister in turn.She continued,"And that stroppy little madam that just left was our youngest sister Paige Matthews."As she spoke about Paige Leo couldnt help but notice that Pheobe had said it with a slight irritation._Wonder why?_ Leo mused as the three sisters moved out of the way to let him in.

"Right then,ladies what seems to be the problem?" he asked looking around the manor to see if he could spot Paige.When he failed to do so he looked at the sisters expectantly.Piper broke out of her thoughts when she noticed Leo looking at them._Crap did he ask something?Of course he asked you dummy why else is he gunna look at you like that,_ she thought before she tried to speak,"Erm...sorry did you just say something cos i though you did but now i dont know cos ya looking at me all weird..."_Great now he thinks im a bumbling fool_."... and im being so stupid.Dont worry though cos i get like this alot around guys i like-not that i like you or anything,its just-" but she was interupted by a clearly annoyed Paige who was leaning in the doorway near the stairs.

_Bitch!_ was the only thing that came to mind when she saw Piper bumbling the way she was to Leo."As much as i would hate to interupt this little declaration of love Piper,Leo is a handyman and right now we have repairs that need fixing before you okay?"She asked glaring at her sister and letting out a frustrated sigh.

Leo turned around to see Paige glaring at her sister and Leo blushed a little,_looks like you have some new crushs Leo.Well ive only got eyes for one _he thought with a smile as he looked at Paige._And boy does she look hot when shes mad, _he mused before redirecting his question to Paige."What repairs need to be done Miss Matthews?'' he begin walking towards her as he asked her this and could feel the glares coming from the other sisters whilst they watched the interaction.She glared at her sisters once more before turning round and shouting,"In the kitchen handyman.And just so ya know the more time you waste talking the less dough ya getting,got it!" the last part was more of a point than a question so he just called back "yes" before stepping into the kitchen.

Paige was sat down on a stool with a cup of tea in her hands positively fuming at her sisters right now._Why oh why do i put up with them pushing me around like this?_ she let out a small sigh before glancing towards the man stood in the doorway,_God he is cute-and now thanks to my loving caring sisters strictly off limits_ she reminded herself before telling Leo what needed to be done."Right then.We have a problem with the dryer,the chanderlier out in the hall and the stove.So if ya wanna get started on the dryer first then the stove and the chanderlier can be done last okay.When i see you actually doing some work i will make you a drink and offer you some refreshments but until then you get nothing." she said-it was more like a command but Leo didnt mind,he liked Paige alot and the only logical explanation that he could think of as to why she was being so cold towards him was her sisters.After all they were all embarassed to talk to Leo and yet when Paige spoke to him without a hitch they all glared at her.

When Leo had fixed the stove Paige offered him a drink before going into the front room to chill out.The other sisters decided to come in noticing that she was not around and began talking to Leo-well Prue did anyway."Look Leo,we wanted to apoligise for what happened out in the hall.Its just--"she paused for a moment before continuing on,"your hot okay.But we already like some other men and we think that Paige likes you anyway and--Piper,Pheobe stop staring at his butt ok."she said in a frustrated voice. Leo stood up and blushed when he looked at the sisters.It wasnt the fact that two of the sisters were staing at his butt-it was actually the fact that Paige liked him.He was broke out of his trance by Pheobe snapping at Prue.

"Well its not like you havent already done it now is it Prue?" she then turned back to Leo and continued with what Prue was saying,"Anyway as Prue said we like some other guys so you dont have to worry.Paige on the other hand is f---"the young woman in question had stormed into the kitchen looking absolutely furious."Why the hell are you all in here chatting up the handyman..."she paused a moment giving each of her sisters a pointed glare."who should be working.Thats another five bucks off your pay as well."she said finishing off with a glare at Leo. The man Paige was looking at was slightly annoyed that she was mad at him and decided to try and defend himself from her verbal assult."I couldnt help it Paige,they were checking out my butt!" he snapped before picking up his tools "i'll come back tomorrow to fix the chanderlier" he said before leaving the kitchen.

Paige sat down on the chair mortified-she had let her emotions get the best of her and had snapped at an innocent bystander who was getting _THE LOOK_ from the other sisters.She looked at her sisters who looked annoyed and scared by Paiges attitude and mumbled an apology to them before leaving the kitchen and going up stairs.

The sisters sat down in the kitchen and began to talk about Paige and Leo."I mean we know they like each other but they wont admit it.Plus Paige must be thinking that we like Leo cos of the way we looked at him so shes gunna deny it all and try getting one of us together with him-which is something that we dont want." Piper stated.The other two nodded in agreement.Pheobe continued on,"Paige is always putting others before herself though so right now she must be pretty upset because she thinks that we want Leo-oh god i feel so bad" she said with a sigh.It was true Paige put everyone else before herself-even if it cost her her happiness.The oldest sister now decided to finish,"Right!so now we need to get Paige to realise that we dont like Leo convince her to admit that she likes him and get them together.Any ideas?"she asked looking at her sisters.Pipers face lit up,"we could host a dinner party with Dan,Andy and Cole-inviting Leo along to talk to Paige."

The other sisters agreed with this and decided to host the dinner party at the weekend._Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt were in for the shock of their lives! _the sisters thought before calling it a night.

_**Well what do ya think.The tension between Leo and Paige will continue to escalate in the next chapter but dont worry becuase there will be some fluff in it for you.Please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4:A kiss whilst in denial

Thanks for the reviews for the last chappie guys the dinner scene will be up next chapter-this one will have a bit of fluff in it for you though.

**Last chapter recap:**

_The sisters sat down in the kitchen and began to talk about Paige and Leo."I mean we know they like each other but they wont admit it.Plus Paige must be thinking that we like Leo cos of the way we looked at him so shes gunna deny it all and try getting one of us together with him-which is something that we dont want." Piper stated.The other two nodded in agreement.Pheobe continued on,"Paige is always putting others before herself though so right now she must be pretty upset because she thinks that we want Leo-oh god i feel so bad" she said with a sigh.It was true Paige put everyone else before herself-even if it cost her her happiness.The oldest sister now decided to finish,"Right!so now we need to get Paige to realise that we dont like Leo convince her to admit that she likes him and get them together.Any ideas?"she asked looking at her sisters.Pipers face lit up,"we could host a dinner party with Dan,Andy and Cole-inviting Leo along to talk to Paige."_

_The other sisters agreed with this and decided to host the dinner party at the weekend.Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt were in for the shock of their lives! the sisters thought before calling it a night._

**Chapter 4:A kiss whilst in denial**

Paige Matthews had trouble sleeping last night due to the fact that she was worried about the way she had treated a certain handyman yesterday-and who could blame her the guy was hot!

She had given up on trying to get to sleep at about three in the morning and had gone down stairs to the kitchen for a mug of coffee.This gave her the chance she needed to analyse the situation:I needed to divide my sisters up and give them an equal shot at Leo but how can i do it with out them getting suspicious,she mused.She was so busy planning what she was going to do that she didnt hear her oldest sister Prue come down until she coughed.

"Oh hey Prue.What cha doing up this early for?"she asked.Prue looked annoyed at her sister-_how could she forget that i was meeting up with Andy today? _she asked herself before looking at Paige."I have a date with Andy remember?"she told her sister.Paige's heart soared a little at the fact that now she only had two sisters to worry about before she asked,"Andy?Anyone would think that from the way you were looking at that handyman yesterday you were head over heels in love with him!"Prue just smiled and shook her head,"Nah-it was just that theory of yours that had me dazed like that."she said casting a knowing smile towards her younger sister."Which reminds me,you need to stay at the manor today to wait for Leo--""But what about Piper and Pheobe i do have a life ya know"Paige interupted glaring at her sister who looked annoyed at the fact that she had been interupted."As i was saying Paige, i have a date today and Piper and Pheobe are at P3 meeting someone,so its up to you" she said taking a bite of her toast before setting it down on her plate.She looked at the clock before smiling at Paige,"I'd better go.C'ya later sis."she said walking out of the kitchen.Paige just muttered "Bye" before going into the living room to sit down.

Piper and Pheobe made their way down the stairs about an hour after Prue had left and had said a quick "Hi Paige"before a "C'ya later hun."She was in a bad mood now because once again she had let them walk all over her.She continued to muse things over before she heard a knock at the door,_Great now Mr Hottys here_ she sighed and got up to open the door.

She opened the door before walking away shouting "Come on in!"to the person at the door.Leo Wyatt walked in shutting the door behind before asking Paige a question."Miss Matthews,you do know that you shouldnt invite strangers into your house like that dont you?"Paige turned around to Look at Leo before replying,"Well its a good job you aint a total stranger then aint it Handyman-besides i saw you coming through the window."she finished triumphatly.Leo smiled at her then recalled something from his memory,he decided to bring it up."No you never!"Paige jumped up glaring at him before snapping back,"Yes i did-you just didnt see me.I thought you were here to fix the chanderlier not challenge me on what i say."she stalked off heading into the kitchen leaving Leo stood there dumbfounded:_note to self do not try to have fun with Paige when she is in a bad mood._As he thought about this he chuckled to himself before heading off into the kitchen after Paige.

"So i dont get an apology then for yesterday!" he asked as he saw Paige leaning on the kitchen counter looking out of the window.Without turning around she said,"What for,being annoyed that you didnt even finish the job at hand cos you were to busy checking out my sisters.No ya dont"she finished in a slightly irritated tone.Leo noticed that Paige was beginning to ware down and so decided to push his luck by taking several small steps closer to her whilst teasing her."Well if i didnt know any better Miss Matthews i'd say that you were jealous!"No sooner had he got the words out of his mouth before Paige turned around giving him a glare and walking past him into the room._Bingo!_he thought.

He followed her into the room and noticed that she was sat on the couch nearest the front window looking at the cushion in her hand."You never answered my question Paige!"he said smirking.She looked up shocked to see that he had used her first name,"No,no i dont.That would be my sisters trait not mine.Anyway arent you supposed to be fixing that chanderlier!"she finished quickly hoping to steer away from the subject that was at hand.Leo on the other hand felt he had Paige right where he wanted her and decided to ignore the last part that she had said."Oh on the contrary Paige i myself think that denial is a sweet thing but it doesnt suit y-oof!"Leo looked down at the floor to see the cushion that Paige had a few moments before at his feet."You threw a cushion at me when i had nothing to defend myself with?"he asked in amusement.Paige started laughing at his display but was silenced when the cushion she had thrown earlier landed in her face.She glared at Leo who was stood there laughing until he saw Paiges glare.She stood up with the cushion in hand and began to walk to Leo who was starting to back away,"Erm--Paige--I er--crap!"Paige swiped at him with the cushion and Leo ducked reaching out for a cushion of his own.Two can play at that game he thought slyly,and so the cushion fight began.

They had both swerved to the left and the right ducking when they needed to but Paige finally knocked Leo down to the floor,"Give up"she asked smiling he nodded and she held out her hand in an offer to help him up.Leo however had other ideas-he made to look like he wanted pulling up before grabbing Paiges hand and pulling her down on top of him.They both started to laugh at their predicament and remained like that for several moments before the laughter died down.Paige made to get up but was held down by a pair of strong arms-Leo's to be precise."Leo i.."but whatever Paige was about to say was forgotten as Leo went in for the kiss.When their lips touched a spark shot through them both that told them that the kiss was right.Paige had wrapped her arms around Leos neck as he held her close with one hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist.When Leo licked Paiges bottom lip begging for entrance her alarm bells went off and she broke the kiss panting slightly as she got up,"Oh my god Leo..im so sorry" and with that she turned around and headed up the stairs leaving a very confused handyman behind.

He was snapped out of his reverae however when Piper walked in the house and noticed him standing there."Oh hey Leo where's Paige"she asked."She was complaining about a headache so i told her to go upstairs and lie down"he said smiling at Piper.

He went to collect his toolbox and began to work on the chanderleir when he heard a voice,"Leo..would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow at 8"Piper asked looking back at Leo.Leo looked shocked but thought about Paige's reaction and replied,"Thanks Piper i would love to take you up on that offer."Piper smiled at him and left him to carry on working on the chanderlier.

Well another chappie done-did you like it or what.

Please read and review your comments mean so much-HehE.


	5. Chapter 5:The dinner party

_**Hey you guys,loving the reviews so far-keep them coming.I am currently writing three other stories though and was wondering if you could read and review them for me.Here are the stories,**__**Pan and Granger and the tales of Neverland**____**The Tale of Hermione Granger**__** and **__**Paige and the chosen one**__**-thankyou.**_

And now on with the story:

**Chapter 4 recap:**

_They had both swerved to the left and the right ducking when they needed to but Paige finally knocked Leo down to the floor,"Give up"she asked smiling he nodded and she held out her hand in an offer to help him up.Leo however had other ideas-he made to look like he wanted pulling up before grabbing Paiges hand and pulling her down on top of him.They both started to laugh at their predicament and remained like that for several moments before the laughter died down.Paige made to get up but was held down by a pair of strong arms-Leo's to be precise."Leo i.."but whatever Paige was about to say was forgotten as Leo went in for the kiss.When their lips touched a spark shot through them both that told them that the kiss was right.Paige had wrapped her arms around Leos neck as he held her close with one hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist.When Leo licked Paiges bottom lip begging for entrance her alarm bells went off and she broke the kiss panting slightly as she got up,"Oh my god Leo..im so sorry" and with that she turned around and headed up the stairs leaving a very confused handyman behind._

_He was snapped out of his reverae however when Piper walked in the house and noticed him standing there."Oh hey Leo where's Paige"she asked."She was complaining about a headache so i told her to go upstairs and lie down"he said smiling at Piper._

_He went to collect his toolbox and began to work on the chanderleir when he heard a voice,"Leo..would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow at 8"Piper asked looking back at Leo.Leo looked shocked but thought about Paige's reaction and replied,"Thanks Piper i would love to take you up on that offer."Piper smiled at him and left him to carry on working on the chanderlier._

**Chapter 5:The dinner party**

Leo was nervous,he had gone back to the Halliwell manor yesterday to fix their chanderlier and had ended up being invited to dinner by Paiges older sister after just kissing her._If im like this i'd hate to think what Paige is gunna be like_ he thought and he breathed a sigh of relief that he wasnt going to suffer in this on his own.

_Halliwell Manor:_

Paige had awoken to the sounds of her sisters bickering downstairs and so when she went down she was not in the best of moods.Strangely enough when she had gone through to the kitchen the bickering sisters quietened down and changed the topic.Paige narrowed her eyes as she looked at her sisters before pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down on a stool._What is going on with my sisters? _she asked herself before thinking back to the kiss she shared with Leo yesterday-_Leo!Why that slimy rat he told them about the kiss-im gunna kill him_ she sighed and Piper spoke first."So then Paige, what happened to you and Leo yesterday?"she asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes.Paige choked on the coffee she had supped and looked at Piper before stuttering,"Wh-what cha mean---cos whatever he s--said its a-its a lie!"she said with a nervous smile.

Pheobe had noticed the change in her younger sister when Leo was mentioned and decided to dig for more info,"Paige hun,no need to get ya claws out anyone would think that you kissed Leo yesterday,"she paused for a moment taking the time to see Paiges look of shock before adding,"but according to him you had a headache and went upstairs to lie down,riiight?"she finished with the last word dripping with sarcasm.Paige blushed and nodded at Pheobe.

"So what were you guys bickering about this morning then?"Paige asked curiously.The other sisters looked at each other before Prue replied,"Nothing much,Pheobe was trying to bail on our dinner party later on."she said smiling at Paige.Paige looked at the others for confirmation and noted how Pheobe glared at Prue before nodding at Paige."Riiight,and im the ghost of christmas past"Paige said glaring at her sisters "but i'll let you off this time.i gotta go and get my dress from the dry cleaners so i will see you guys later"she said standing up and putting her cup in the sink."Okay then be careful"Pheobe shouted after her sister.When the front door closed the sisters let out a sigh of relief.

"That was way to close you guys.So who is going to tell her about Leo coming tonight?"Pheobe asked looking at her other sisters.They shared a nervous glance before looking at Pheobe."No way it was Pipers idea so she can do it"she protested looking at both of her sisters.Prue looked between them both before admitting defeat and sighing.

"Right then nobody tells her and we may be able to find some body parts after she's through butchering us"she said smiling slightly at her sisters who smiled back in return.

_The dinner party:_

The four Halliwell sisters were sitting at the long table waiting for the boys to arrive.A thought that had been nagging at Paige before they had even sat down at the table was that it was set for eight people,_theirs only seven of us right?_ she thought.She voiced her question to Piper who had just said that a friend of the family was coming aswell tonight.

At precisely 7:55 the door bell rang and Paige went to answer it.When she opened the door she expected to find Cole,Andy,Dan and a friend of the family-what she was not expecting was a handsome handyman with a bottle of champagne in his right hand."Leo,what are you doing here,we are just about to sit down for dinner so if you've come here for ya payment you'll have to come back tomorrow"she said making a move to close the door.Leo smiled at Paige realising that her sisters hadnt told her that they had invited him to come,just as he was about to speak however Piper came rushing up to the door admonishing Paige."Paige,how dare you go to shut the door on our guest,its very rude"she finished by glaring at her sister before inviting Leo into the house."Just go on through to the kitchen and we'll join you in a minute"she said smiling at Leo.As soon as he was out of the way Piper turned round to speak to Paige when she saw how red her sister had gone with anger,"Piper hunny as much as i like you being my sister right now give me one good reason why i shouldnt disembowel you?"she said in a threatening tone.

In all truth Piper had been so ingrossed with cooking she had actually forgotten that Paige didnt know about Leo coming._Damn!thats why Prue and Pheobe wanted me to see who was at the door_ she thought before sighing and looking at her sister.Piper backed away from her sister before replying,"Well i made your favourite meal and you know what i get like when i cook,i forget things.And Prue and Pheobe knew aswell"she said smiling at Paige who was taking pity on her."I know but Prue and Pheobe better have a damn good excuse"she said anger still evident in her voice and both sisters started laughing whilst walking toward the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen Paige looked at Prue and Pheobe and gave them a '_you'd better have a good excuse about this glare' _before turning and smiling at Leo,"Sorry about before-my sisters decided to 'accidentely forget' to tell me that you were coming tonight"she said in an innocent tone."Oh its okay.Your sisters were just telling me about how they forgot to tell you about me having dinner tonight" he replied smiling at the woman infront of him._My god shes beautiful _he told himself whilst admiring Paige-she was wearing a red ulta neck dress with dark blue sequins patterned all around it with her hair done up in a loose bun and make up showing the features of her face.At the same time Paige was admiring how gorgeous Leo looked in his Black tuxedo with a light blue shirt on and a black tie.They had been staring at each other for about five minutes before an irritated Pheobe grabbed them by their hands and pulled them to the table."Now i know you two love birds would like to stand and look at each other all night but some of us would like to eat"she said smiling at a glaring Paige.Both Paige and Leo turned bright red at the words 'love birds' as they were sat at the table with three new comers.Deciding to ignore Leo for a while Paige turned to the new comers,"Hey Dan,Andy...Cole how are you guys?"she asked smiling at them.After both Dan and Andy had replied Paige turned to Cole who was slightly annoyed at the way Paige had siad his name._Probably something Pheobes done _he thought."Well Paige i'm not to bad...though seeing you has definetly raised my spirt"he added cheekily.Paige laughed at the comment whilst Leo glared at Cole.

The rest of the meal went by in silence with the ocassional joke here and there."Well im stuffed.Piper that was amazing."Paige said complimenting her sisters cooking skills."Pass your plates along and i will go and wash up"she added thoughtfully whilst standing up.She took the plates through to the kitchen and was surprised to see Leo fetching in the rest of pots."Just put them on the side over their and go back through with the others"she said pointing to the side nearest the sink.

Their was silence for a few moments before Leo spoke,"Paige i think we need to talk"he said carefully whilst watching Paige do the pots."Talk about what?"she asked not turning away from the sink.Leo sighed before standing up and walking over to Paige,"Like i said Paige,denial is a sweet thing but you cant ignore the kiss from yesterday"he said now standing next to Paige who dropped a plate into the sink after hearing the word 'kiss'.Paige sighed and looked down at the her hands,"Look Leo-it was a heat of the moment thing and it didnt mean anything to me so it shouldn't to you"she said.Leo was a little hurt at what Paige had said because he knew it was a lie."That kiss meant something to both of us Paige and you know it.will you look at me please?"he asked.Paige stopped dead in her tracks when she felt Leo nudging her arm but she didnt turn to look at him,"Leo please--i dont like you like that ok"she stuttered a little which allowed Leo to see that he was once again getting to her.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.He moved one had around her cheek softly whilst looking her in the eye,"If you dont feel anything for me then you wont respond to this"and before Paige could say anything he swooped in to once again claim her lips.The spark was their again when their lips touched and Paige wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.Leo removed his hand from her face and pushed her against the side with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.His tongue came out once more and begged for access to Paiges mouth-which she granted.It was a battle of the tongues as both fought to get into the others mouth and they were both loving it until Leo pulled away smiling.Leaning his head against Paiges he whispered,"Stop denying it Paige!"before walking out of the kitchen.

So thats another chapter done and out of the way.Please read and review as your thoughts matter.

Next chapter:the aftermath of the dinner party


	6. Chapter 6:The aftermath

Hi everyone, i just wanted to say a huge sorry to all of my readers- especially the ones that left reviews. Life has been hectic for me but i am working on all my stories now, to get them up to date. I have put a poll on my prfile as well and would really appreciate it if you could all take a look and give me your insight, thanks.

**Chapter 5 recap:**

_"That kiss meant something to both of us Paige and you know it.will you look at me please?" he asked.Paige stopped dead in her tracks when she felt Leo nudging her arm but she didnt turn to look at him,"Leo please--i dont like you like that ok"she stuttered a little which allowed Leo to see that he was once again getting to her._

_He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.He moved one had around her cheek softly whilst looking her in the eye,"If you dont feel anything for me then you wont respond to this"and before Paige could say anything he swooped in to once again claim her lips.The spark was their again when their lips touched and Paige wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.Leo removed his hand from her face and pushed her against the side with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.His tongue came out once more and begged for access to Paiges mouth-which she granted.It was a battle of the tongues as both fought to get into the others mouth and they were both loving it until Leo pulled away smiling.Leaning his head against Paiges he whispered,"Stop denying it Paige!"before walking out of the kitchen._

**Chapter 6: The aftermath**

Paige's eyes followed Leo as he left the kitchen and she snapped out of her stupar, shaking her head. _Damn it Paige. Why is it when someone comes along and actually wants you, you give them the cold shoulder?_ she mentally scolded herself as she leaned back against the side and took a deep breath in. _It's the way i am _another voice answered in a sympathetic tone. Paige was brought back to the real world by a very annoyed Piper. She grinned sheepishly.

"Paige honey, are you okay?" Piper asked in a concerned tone as she monitored her sisters face, as it portrayed a range of different emotions. Narrowing her eyes Piper looked closer and identified each emotion as it passed: _Denial, happiness and l-love! what the heck happened in here?_ Piper wondered.

"I'm fine Piper, what's up?" Paige asked noticing how her sister was looking at her. _Please tell me she doesn't know!_ she pleaded desperately to herself. The young witch turned to face the sink and began running fresh water for the pots that were left. Feeling Piper's gaze still upon her, Paige whipped her head around and snapped "What?" harshly at her sister.

Piper jumped back slightly at her tone of voice before narrowing her eyes and smirking at the youngest Halliwell. "He kissed you didn't he." she stated as a fact, wagging her finger at Paige, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Paige blushed and went as red as a fresh tomato, that had been freshly plucked that day. "N-no, course not Pipes." she said laughing nervously and avoiding all eye contact. _Prepare to get blown to pieces, Paige_ she warned herself as she watched her sisters calculating gaze.

Piper smiled at her sisters uneasiness and embraced her in a comfort hug before pulling back and lifting her eyebrow. "Don't deny it Paige, your face tells me a different story. He kissed you and you liked it." she said in a mock accusing tone.

Unfortunetly Paige thought she was being serious and looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Piper. I know you guys like him and i completly understand if you guys are mad at me, cos i'd be mad at myself aswell." she whispered quietly before breaking down into her hands. The young Halliwell felt herself being embraced by not just Piper but her other sisters aswell, as they whispered amongst themselves before pulling back and seeing Paige's guilt stricken face.

Startled by how upset her baby sister was Pheobe turned to face Piper, "What the hell did you say to her Pipes'?" she asked angrily, they may be sisters but whenever Paige was started on it was common knowledge that Pheobe would be there to back her up. She failed to notice her baby sister quietly protesting that it was a simple mis-understanding however as she was already on her way over to a confused Piper.

"Me? I didn't do nuffin to her. I was only teasing her about the kiss between her and Leo and if you looked at her right now, you'd see her trying to tell you the same thing." the confused witch replied whilst putting up her hands in a protective gesture as Pheobe stopped dead in her tracks and checked on Paige. Indeed Piper had been right and Pheobe muttered an apology to her older sister before turning to face a very concerned Paige.

"I thought you guys were gunna kill me over this." she whispered in dis-belief as she looked at her sisters and noticed how shocked they all looked.

Prue was the first to recover and went to sit next to her baby sister who had slid down to the floor during that moment. Taking Paige's hand in her own Prue nudges her gently in the shoulder and taking a big breath. "Honey why would we be mad, we wanted you to get it on with Leo. Don't let us get in the way." she said in a soft, concerned tone. Paige looked at her before looking at her other sisters and laughing.

" I suppose i've been kinda stupid aint i?" she said sighing heavily as her sisters all nodded in agreement. "But then again..." she paused for a moment as all her sisters gazed at her expectantly, " i guess i inherit that from you all." she added with a smirk before orbing out of the kitchen and appearing at the doorway laughing at the glares her sisters were shooting at her. "I'm gunna go to Golden Gate Bridge you guys- to you know clear my head." she said looking at them carefully.

Pheobe broke first and smirked at her sister, "Don't ya mean so that you can work out how to tell loverboy you like him too." she said in a know it all tone. Paige glared at her and the others laughed before watching blue and white lights appear and fade in the doorway.

A/N: Another chapter has come to an end which means that i require more reviews from my favorite readers, lol.

Please make sure that if you do read my story, you are kind enough to reiew so that i may improve the story for next time. I'm looking for some ideas about the next chapter aswell, when Paige and Leo meet up to talk, so i would be really greatful if you could give me some.

Thanks and see you soon.


	7. Chapter 7:No more running

Thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far but i would like to give a special thanks to **missypaige06** who has given a review for all the chapters throughout the story and has encouraged me to continue writing more.

I think that this is the best chapter i have written so far, so i hope you all like it.

I do feel that this story is coming to a close though and am unsure whether or not i will do a sequel to it, i guess it depends on the reviews i receive for the last chapter.

**Chapter 6 recap:**

_" I suppose i've been kinda stupid ain't i?" she said sighing heavily as her sisters all nodded in agreement. "But then again..." she paused for a moment as all her sisters gazed at her expectantly, " i guess i inherit that from you all." she added with a smirk before orbing out of the kitchen and appearing at the doorway laughing at the glares her sisters were shooting at her. "I'm gunna go to Golden Gate Bridge you guys- to you know clear my head." she said looking at them carefully._

_Phoebe broke first and smirked at her sister, "Don't ya mean so that you can work out how to tell lover boy you like him too." she said in a know it all tone. Paige glared at her and the others laughed before watching blue and white lights appear and fade in the doorway._

**Chapter 7: No more running**

It was a peaceful night and a wonderful view from the top of the Golden gate bridge that allowed the youngest charmed one, Paige Matthews time to think about what was making her run from the feelings she had developed for Leo. It wasn't that she was afraid of commitment, hell no she was the one that always put time, effort and consideration into her relationships without rushing into it head first, like some of the girls she knew. And it certainly wasn't because her sisters always got in the way of her happiness, nope that was just another barrier that the witch had put up to prevent herself from getting hurt. _Hurt!_ she thought sharply, _i'm afraid of getting hurt!_ she told herself and though one may not believe it possible at first, Paige Matthews finally admitted that she was afraid of being hurt.

Paige sighed deeply and tucked a lose strand of hair back behind her ear whilst looking up into the tranquil sky. Every relationship that she had been involved in so far, had always ended up with her getting hurt and she felt that Leo would hurt her to. Not physically mind, like in one of her previous relationships, but emotionally and she didn't want that to happen no more. _But would Leo really hurt me?_ she thought curiously before shaking her head and admitting that Leo wasn't that kind of guy.

She thought back to the relationship she had had with a man called Darren. He was cute, kind, comfortable in any situation and he was smart. That was her first impression of him but as the relationship developed she realized that he had a bad side to him as well. He was jealous, physically and mentally abusive, commanding and scarier than a demon in many ways because Paige couldn't vanquish him. Her sisters never got the full truth out of her about what had happened but when she turned up one night with her bags and a black eye they let her move back in with no hesitation and agreed that she would tell them about it when she was ready. That was over two years ago now. Of course she had been in other relationship's since then but they hadn't lasted very long due to the fact that she had severe trust issues.

The feelings that she had developed for Leo were strong and intense, nothing like the ones she had felt before and this scared her. She always liked to know that she was in control of the relationship, but so far with Leo it had been the opposite. He had been the commander of the relationship and she had been the one to run and looking back now Paige didn't know why she had run when it felt so right to be in his arms.

Their was also the problem of her being a half witch, half whitelighter and having demons coming after her and her sisters on a daily basis that put up another barrier between her and Leo. So they were the barriers that prevented her from letting Leo in: 1) she was afraid of getting hurt and found it hard to trust someone. 2) She couldn't put Leo's life at risk everyday and didn't want to feel the rejection after she told him about her families 'witchyness'.

_Oh stop being stupid Paige and take a risk for once!_ she told herself angrily as she stood up and began to pace the bridge. _Of course Paige do something like that and have your heart broken...again!_ a cruel voice told her, before laughing manically in her head. Paige shook her head and decided to ignore what her head told her and go with her heart to see where it takes her.

It was an unusual step for her to take but she couldn't resist what her heart had said. _Trust in Leo and in yourself and you can't go wrong. And if push comes to shove and he ain't the guy for you, at least you can say that you tryed._her heart told her, and with each word came a faster beat of her heart telling her that it was gunna be alright.

Paige smiled into the open air before orbing back to the manor to follow her heart.

A/N: Please read and review and i will update the last chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8: A happy ending?

Alas my readers, as my final chapter is here, i myself find it sad that it has to end here but do not cry too much as i will do a sequel, but it will be after i complete my other stories, which means it could be a while. But it will be done!

I would like to thank all of my readers who have taken the time to submit a review and have kept my muse alive. And thankyou to anybody who reads this story and submits a review in the future.

Right enough with the sadness and on with the story!

**Chapter 7 recap:**

_Paige shook her head and decided to ignore what her head told her and go with her heart to see where it takes her. _

_It was an unusual step for her to take but she couldn't resist what her heart had said. __**Trust in Leo and in yourself and you can't go wrong. And if push comes to shove and he aint the guy for you, at least you can say that you tryed. **__her heart told her, and with each word came a faster beat of her heart telling her that it was gunna be alright._

_Paige smiled into the open air before orbing back to the manor to follow her heart._

**Chapter 8: A happy ending?**

Leo sat down on the couch in the Halliwell manor and sighed as he waited for Paige to come back through from the kitchen. He would of gone through to see her earlier, except for the fact that her sisters went through to talk to her, and probably embarrass them both and so he decided to wait. Piper had been the last up and told Leo that he could wait in the living room for Paige if he wanted to. So Leo waited and waited and waited. _God! where is she?_ he thought frustratingly as he ran a hand through his hair. He was unaware of a pair of dark green eyes watching him and for that the owner of the eyes was grateful.

Paige stood against the doorway and rubbed her hands together in a nervous gesture. _GRRR! I shouldn't be nervous, damn it!_ she told herself angrily. Taking a deep breath the young woman walked into the room and sat infront of the man that she had grown to love. Leo lifted his head up and looked at Paige expectantly, not expecting her soft lips against his own as she gave him a chaste kiss. The woman smiled softly at his questioning gaze, before speaking softly. "You are amazing Leo, you know that don't you? I've never met a guy yet who could break all of my barriers at once and yet you come along and do just that." she paused for a moment looking at him and sighing. Leo grabbed her hand and rubbed it in a comforting gesture and she continued. "I'm not gunna lie to you anymore by denying what i feel for you, but i don't want to rush things either. I've been hurt before and i don't wanna go through that again. And right now i'm blabbing on and on...feel free to stop me at any time you know." she said chuckling softly.

Leo laughed with her before turning serious. He brushed his hand across her cheek, causing her to lean into the gesture. "I can't even begin to understand what heartache you've been through before and i'm not gunna promise you that i won't do the same cos no one knows what the future holds. But what i will promise you is that here and now is all that matters and i'm not going anywhere any time soon. We've got something special and i can't wait to find out where it's gunna lead us but their is something that you should know first." he said softly, leaning back into the settee as Paige advanced upon his neck, sucking just underneath his earlobe. Leo sighed deeply and went to push Paige back but found that he couldn't as she had attacked his lips in a frenzy of passion. "Paige...we...talk...something!" he tryed but the battle was already lost as he found himself leading the next kiss.

Sliding down to the floor the couple ended up in a tangled mess and Paige was forced to come to her senses before she lost all her self-control. "Leo we need to stop and talk." she said breathlessly as she pushed him back. Standing up the young woman brushed down her clothes and looked at the man adoringly. "But not tonight. I have work tomorrow and need an early night." she said in a firm tone as she helped him up.

Leo frowned at her sudden hesitancy but nodded anyway. They both walked to the front door hand in hand as Paige leaned into his shoulder. "Goodnight Paige!" he said giving her a goodnight kiss before heading out into the night.

"Goodnight Leo." she said breathlessly before closing the door and heading off to bed.

A/N: Well this is my final chapter but should i do a sequel then the chapters will be better.

A/N: I was thinking about doing a SW/HP x-over with Hermione and Luke as the main characters and the others in the background. Please read and review when you read this.


End file.
